The prom date
by Kyon85
Summary: Just after Robbie got rejected by Cat, Trina comes her way and is trying to help him. Hopefully with her help he will be able to enjoy the prom and find true love. But who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**The prom date**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any other related characters, otherwise Robbie would already date Trina, Jade or Cat.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you have been lied to. Cat doesn't have a date to the prome."<p>

"She said she does."

"Man, no one is named Tug...And what football player would work at 'Bad, Bath and Beyond' to sell pillow cases and fruit soap? She just doesn't want to go with you."

"..."

"Accept it ."

"She lied to me. Why is she doing that to me. That little...that little..."

He couldn't find the right words, but one thing was for sure, he was hurt and incredible depressed. Robbie had to muster up all of his courage to ask her out and all she was doing was lying. Was he really that repellant?

* * *

><p>The very first Hollywood Arts Prom was on its way. Only a few more days and there would be an enormous party. A lot of couples would have fun and spent some quality time together and of course there would be a prom king and a prom queen. And who else would be more qualified to be the queen than Trina Vega? She knows full well that she would win, after all she was the prettiest girl at the HA. But some extra help would certainly not be that bad.<p>

The votes for the election will be given via internet and when it comes down to the evaluation there could only be one person in charge. Sinjin. So all she had to do was to go to him and convince him to help her out by manipulating the results a bit. Of course Trina does it only to be on the safe side for it was completely unnecessary, but, heh, why not. After a briefly search she finally found him in the main hallway and it would have been easy to just cross the room, but out of the corner of her eyes she noticed something which made her lose track of her initially plans. It was the sight of Robbie who was sitting on the stairs at the entrance and looked disheartened.

"Hey Robbie, are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Oh, hi Trina. It's nothing."

As if she was going to accept that answer. He had a sad look on his face and it pretty much seemed like he was loosing his live power. It was confusing that it is even possible to look that way, but it just made that impression.

"I don't believe you."

She sits down right next to him on the steps.

"And now spill, what's up?"

It sure is odd how things chanced over the course of the last few month. At first Robbie was just a friend of her little sister, a real weirdo on top of that and if she was honest to herself she had to say that she just didn't had a thing for her gang back then. They were friends of her **little** sister and no one was an A-lister, therefore they were way out of her league. Well, they still are, but after all what happend, all they have been through together and what they experienced, Trina started to befriend them one after the other. Not with all of them of course, she really couldn't be friends with that Jade-gal, she is just creepy. But Robbie was a nice and funny guy. It was pleasing to hang out with him occasionally. She liked him and she even offered him a special treatment for his feet by some exotic fish. I think that says it all.

"Speak up, I am waiting. And take the damn puppet away." She snapped Rex and tossed him away. He didn't care.

"I really don't think that is something that you would find interesting."

"I do have asked you for it, right?"

"Ok, I've asked Cat to be my date for the prom."

"Hey, great, you are both crazy, I think that's a perfect match."

"She said 'no'."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that's not all to it. She even lied to me that she already has a date. Tug. As if somebody would be named like that."

She really could sympathize with him. It never felt nice to be lied to. That's why she told all those nerds who asked her out that she has absolutely no interest in them at all. Sure it may hurt, but it would be a lot worse when they find out that she lied to them. Those poor boys would suffer and that wasn't in her interest. She is no Jade West.

"I'm sorry, Robbie."

"Am I really that repellant?"

"..."

"Say nothing."

"Oh Robbie, of course you're not repellant. Rex, sure, but not you."

She had to smile at that thought. Sometimes Rex really was a nasty little puppet and look even Robbies lips moved a bit.

"Maybe she has her reasons. But she really shouldn't have lied to you, she should know that other people might get hurt by it."

"I feel so stupid, what made me think that she would actually go out with me?"

"You really like her, huh?"

"She is cool and I don't have any chances by the other girls. Most of them didn't even reacted when I asked them. Or they laughed at me."

"Oh, come on."

"Do you know Miranda?"

"Yes."

"She was laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides and got hardly any breath."

"Uhh."

"Let's get serious, I'm a laughing stock."

"Hey, I won't let you talk like that over a friend of mine."

"Did you say friend?"

"What's with that surprised look? Yes, you are my friend, why else would I be sitting here and talk to you?"

"You've got a point there."

Trina couldn't help but to feel sorry for him while seeing him like that. She liked him to much to bear with it.

"Incidentally I, too, don't have a date for the prome."

"But I am sure that someone will ask **you**."

"And how about when we go to the prom together."

Robbie was a bit surprised and shocked to say the least. Well, he was totally shocked and his eyes got wide. That was something he really didn't expected.

"What do you mean by that, Trina?"

"Is there more than just one way to interpret that question?"

"But I am way out of your league."

"With whom I'm going to the prom and having fun with is something I still decide for myself. So, what about?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you?"

"Yeah, but you did not."

"It would be a pleasure to go to the ball with you."

"Great, so then it is a date."

"Yes."

"But leave the puppet home."

* * *

><p><em>AN: At first I was just a Cabbie fan, I mean they are just so cute together and they are both weird. But then I started reading something on a Victorious Wiki about other pairings like Rade and Tribbie and somehow I felt instantaniously in love with them. It was just shortly before this episode got aired and when I saw Trina walking by after Robbie asked Cat the very first thought I got was: 'Wouldn't it be great if she would go after Robbie?' It was just the perfect timing, but instead she looked for Sinjin out of all people. Anyway I thought this episode could need some more Tribbie and drama and I'm really looking forward to finish this story. Oh and I have to say sorry to all the guys out there whose names are Tug.  
><em>

_Now fame me, flame me, just give me some reviews. I really like to know your thoughts about it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me. I know, it's been a while, but it was December and i had a lot to do. I was on vacation, then it was christmas and then there was some other stuff that would bore you. Anyway, here comes the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"TO-RI!"<p>

"WHAT?"

It was still hard to believe that her little sister of all people was indeed responsible for the organisation of the prom. Then again it does make sense since she was the one how had the idea to arrange one at the HA in the first place. Just to bad that now she was under stress due to her serious time pressure.

Everyone ever seemed to have the image of her floating in their mind that she doesn't care about anyone else, but if it's about Tori she always takes her time. She helped her whenever she could and she worries about her. Well, that's the life of a big sister for you, you have to worry about your little sister permanentely and you have to protect her, mostly from her own actions. Just like in this particular case. Tori had locked herself in her room and Trina was tired of it. Thankfully enough this time yelling proved to be sufficient to lure her out for she was already dashing down the stairs.

"Come on, you should chill out a bit."

"Are you joking? There is still soo much I have to take care of. The equipment, music, location, attire, the poll. There is still so much that can go awry. I just don't have time."

"But you are forgetting the most important thing."

"And what?"

"Me!"

Why does Tori always roll her eyes when she confronted her with the reality?

"I am not your assistant anymore! So just turn on your Pear Pod yourself."

"True, you are not my assistant, but you are still my little sister."

"What's your point?"

"Look, Tori, I worry about you. It is great that you can organize the prome, but you should have some fun out of it, too. Now relax a bit and think about yourself."

"Ohh, Trina, that is sooo nice of you to say."

"Yeah, and I would get wrinkles if you keep on spreading such hecticness. That would be really awful since I have such a perfect face."

Tori couldn't help but smile at that comment and slumped down on the couch besides her sister. Trina was indeed different. She was stuck up, arrogant and narcissistic, but she loved her.

"Uh, you are right. I need a break."

"And do you have a date yet?"

The shock was writ large in Toris face.

"Oh my gosh, I've totally forgotten about that. I have no boy for the prom."

"What about that André? You guys do always hang out together."

"I believe that would be a little problematic. With his new girlfriend and all."

"He has a girl?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, I would never have guessed."

Actually she had expected that her sister would get together with him, or at least that she would be a bit downcast by the arrival of a rival. After all they were best friends for a long time and it seemed likely to her that there was something going on between them.

"Is there someone else you would like to go to the prome with?"

Meanwhile Tori had gotten up again to fetch some water from the kitchen.

"No, not really. What about you? Do you have a date?"

"Yes, I'm going with Robbie."

"Robbie who?"

"Robbie Shapiro. You are supposed to know him, he is one of your friends."

Tori almost dropped her bottle, but in the last second she could catch it. Unfortunately she wasn't able to fight gravitation with her jaw any longer which is why she was standing there slack-jawed and with a shocked expression.

"With ROBBIE? How did that happen?"

"Well, he didn't had a date as well and so I asked him, if..."

"Hold on. You asked him? You? Him?"

"Yeah." That's not a big deal, right?

"Wow, that is...unexpected. I rather thought he would come alone. Or maybe with Cat."

"Tcha, but now he is my date."

It was clear in Trinas mind that it seemed really weird. Hell, it seemed queer even to her. His appearance was nothing like that of her boyfriends so far. Besides, he was a nerd, an oddball and just plain strange. And when she thought about it objectively she had no idea what had driven her to ask him out. Well, at least in all objectivity, but feelings are not rational. Robbie was a friend and she liked him. Of course, Cat was a friend as well and she would have preferred it if Cat hadn't lied. Not to Robbie and not to herself.

She knew Cat pretty good and it was clear that she had some feelings towards Robbie. Damn, those two are just perfect for each other and they would be the cutest couple at the school. If not for her fear of the truth. But naturally she couldn't possible tell her that directly. That would have gotten her nowhere. And should she really do something at all? No one asked her for it. So why was she going to barge in and bothered about it?

Oh, who was she kidding? She always pretended to be self-centered, but she cared for her friends. And she worried about Robbie. He was just to nice and witty to be depressed like that, he looked much cuter when he was smiling.

As for that thought she had to smile herself.

"He is cute."

"Trina, you are not just playing with him, right?"

"No Tori, I really like him." Not like that, mind you, but still as a platonic friend therefore she was going to help make him happy.

"Somehow I can't really believe that."

"You don't have to, but you will see."

* * *

><p>There had been no relaxing evening and only a short night for Tori. It may be true that the talk with Trina had distracted her for a short time, but immediately afterwards she had to go back to work. And of course she was contemplating about Trina and Robbie. She had to admit that they looked sweet together, still it was hard for her to really digest that development. Her sister was practically the queen of all top of the food chain defenders and now she was going out with Robbie? Even if it was just as friends, that was something completely new. In former times she insulted him, ignored him or had said him right in the face that she didn't wanted do have anything to do with him, but then again they were often together in school.<p>

True, mostly united due to trouble like back then when they had to operate the Grub Truck, because they injured poor Festus. And the thing with the fish was kinda strange, too, even though she barely noticed it at that time. Maybe these events really brought them together in some sence. She could only hope that Robbie wouldn't get hurt too much as a consequence.

Anyway, for now she had to attend the prome meeting. There was still a lot to take care off.

"We still need an idea for the decoration of the 'prome'."

"My father owns a rubber factory." As always, Sinjin was a big help with the preperations.

"Does he have ballons?"

"Oh yeah."

"Perfect, please ask him to bring us some right away. And then I need your help with the lightning and the sound equipment."

"No problem."

"All right, then all I need now is someone to help with the decoration. Well, hang up the ballons, carry some tables and stuff. Robbie, would you and Trina do that?"

"Sure, we help out."

And he started right away to plan on how to finish the task in the most effectively way, which is why he didn't registered the puzzled look Cat darted at him. How could Tori possible hit on the idea of letting those two working together. Leaving aside the fact that Trina probably wasn't feeling like helping, those two weren't exactly at good terms with each other. If these two were to handle something together then it was most likely to end in a catastrophe.

Besides, she had wanted to work with Robbie. Since she had called off his invitation he seemed to avoid her and that upsets her. She wanted to do something with him together and it hurt her that she apparently broke his heart. That definitely had been the last thing she wanted.

Eventually the meeting had come to an end and everyone else left the room, except for Cat who wanted to ask Tori some questions.

"How can I help?"

"Well, if you have time you can help me. I have to keep an eye on so many things I really could need an assistent."

"KK. Why do you let Robbie and Trina work together?"

So what? She knew she shouldn't be so curious. Or at least she should have waited a bit longer as to not let it be that obvious, but she just couldn't.

"Well, since they are going to accompany each other to the prome I thought it would be a good idea to also let them have some time together beforehand."

Tori had become accustomed to that idea pretty fast. It passed her lips quite casually.

"What do you mean? Accompany each other?"

"They have a date for the ball. With each other."

Cats eyes went as big as saucers. She was shocked, literally dazed. Robbie and Trina? Out of all things? That was an absolute no-go. Sure, she knew that he had had a crush on her once. Back then when they kissed for the audition for a play he was out of it for days. Only when Cat had kissed him as well, he snapped out of it (well, sort of) and his relationship to Trina went back to normal (what ever they considered to be normal, because...oh come on, you know what I mean). But Cat had always feared that he still has some feelings for her. A fear that apparently had been justified. They had a date.

Suddenly she felt a lump in her throat and absentmindedly started to chew on her long red hair.

"That is probably the best he could manage."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Cat, you do realize that I didn't say anything concerning you, right?"

But for her it somehow sounded that way. Trina was NOT the best possible choice for Robbie, he could do WAY better. Or did Tori think that he should be happy to find even a single woman to date him?

"I know, but you said something against Robbie." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"He is a great boy. Funny, charming, intelligent and incredibly cute."

Tori had to smile at her attitude and she had a suspicion.

"Robbie deserves the best."

"So is Trina. Cat, she is my sister and I know her. Sure, she is infuriating at times, but when she is not full of herself she is a really good and carring person. Anyway, I think you have a special girl in mind for Robbie, am I right?"

"No, I 'm just not sure about them that is all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really would appreciate some reviews. That way I would know if you like it or not. Or maybe you have some comments about my writing style. Just spill, it will be read. Thankfully I finished this chapter still in 2011, but it is far away from ending this story. There are still three more chapters to come, but I'm pretty sure to finish them in January, so look forward to them and stay tide.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do I have to help, again?"

Trina wasn't the least bit interested to help during that part of the preperations. Or to help at all.

"Because Tori asked us for it."

She didn't seemed convinced at all.

"Come on, there is still a lot to do and if we really want to go to that prome everyone has to help to make it happen."

"Fine!"

She semi-rolled her eyes and went back to knot together the balloons. At least she didn't had to do something weary. And from the way things looked so far it was probably going to be a great party. Even the weather was supposed to play along for the forcast told them that it was going to be a nice evening.

"Can I ask you something, Robbie?"

"Sure."

"Won't those balloons shriveling till tomorrow evening?"

Robbie had spend some time to think about how to do the work effectively to finish it quickly, but Trina of all people had to point out something that he himself would have overlooked.

"It will take some time for the air to leak. If we fill them enough it should work."

Usually Trina didn't seemed to be the brightest button that ever shone, but of course Robbie knew that he erred about that. She had very good grades and everyone knew that, but nevertheless it was still surprising every time when she said something smart. Naturally that wasn't an example for that. She was just bored out her wits and voiced her thoughts aloud, but it just reminded him of that fact. She was pretty and intelligent. And she was his date.

"I still can't believe that we really have a date."

From all the students at the HA was he probably the one who was the most stunned about it. She could tell that by the different looks they got from everyone. Her sister had been irritated, sure. Cat had seemed worried when she had seen her in the hallway earlier, but Robbie, tcha Robbie, he was trully flabbergasted. He probably still felt like it was a dream of some sort.

"Believe it."

"Is it just out of pity?"

Why did he had such little self-confidence?

"Robbie, do you really think I would do anything out of sympathy? No. I like you. You are nice, intelligent and sweet. We are friends. That's why we are going to that party and have fun. Just deal with it. Besides, maybe then Cat will realize that she had made a big mistake."

His eyes flared up shortly.

"I'm not an idiot. I know that you like her and that you secretly want to get back on her. Our date is perfect for that!"

"Do you really thing that it's going to work?"

"She shouldn't have lied to you, that was wrong. The truth is always the most important thing and I just know that she will come out with it. One just has to put some pressure on her. And that is what we are going to do."

Of course it wasn't really correct to do something like that, but she figured that Cat has the hots for him. Fears aside, she had to face up to it. It's just too bad that it made Robbie felt assured to be worthless.

"But I would like to hang out with you at the prome anyway, even without that whole Cat-thingy."

That wasn't a lie.

"Ok, next we have to fetch the chairs from over there."

"Alrighty."

She wasn't that enthusiastic. The ballons hadn't been so hard, but now she was actually supposed to really carry something?

"TRINA, WATCH OUT!"

She hardly realized that she had been warned when she already got carried off her feet. Robbie had leaped in her direction, had slunged his arms around her body and had draged her to the ground. Just in time, for a spot light crashed down and burst asunder at the place where she was standing mere moments ago.

"SINJIN!"

He angrily screamed upwards.

"Thank goodness. Are you two all right? It just came loose, I really don't know how that could happen."

"Are you okay, Trina?"

She still couldn't process what had happend just now. Still she kept lying on Robbies chest who had managed midair to put himself under Trina to soften her impact. Distincly she felt his heartbeat. Her heartbeat. It throbbed like mad. Their faces mere centimeters from each other apart. He had saved her live, she slowly realized. Like a real hero he had thrown himself in harms way to protect her. There is so much more in him than meets the eye. And even though she had landed on him and he hadn't been able to cushion his own impact on the floor he was still worring about her.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine."

She stayed lying down.

"Thanks to you."

"Maybe we should get up again then."

Her knees gave in a bit as she tried to raise, but she could stand on her own. That had been enough for one day, even he felt that way.

"I think we should go now. We can finish up the rest tomorrow."

"That is a good idea."

"Should I take you home, Trina?"

She looked him deep into the eyes full of concerns for her. How kind and devoted he was.

"I would be delighted by that."

* * *

><p>"Ok Cat, do we have anything left to deal with?"<p>

"No, everything looks fine. The band is ready, the decoration almost set. Sinjin had mentioned a small problem with the lightning, but it seemed to have worked out somehow."

"So, that's about it?"

"Aha, I think so."

"Jay. What about the refreshments?"

"Tori, it's all done for today. Relax."

It was visibly hard for her to relax therby there was absolutelly nothing left what they should have handled. The next day would be stressful enough, so she should really allow herself to enjoy quiet and relaxation. Cat had been a great help after all and had taken care of many of the duties although she probably had some things to take care of herself.

"You are right, Cat. Sooooo, are you ready for tomorrow?"

She didn't get around to answer right away for in that particular moment the front door opened. Enter Robbie and Trina. The two of them appeared to entertain and enjoy each other very well.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Trina, are you back already?"

"Yes, we finish the rest by tomorrow. Just don't get worried about that. We'll manage."

"I know."

Cat and Robbie meanwhile had remained silent and looked at each other briefly. Like most times Robbie was more reserved and stayed in the background whereas she appeared to be a bit saddened. She still hadn't had the chance to talk to him and it hurt her very much that he tried to keep away from her. Especially now that she saw him standing right besides Trina. And there was something else wiggy about him.

"Hey Robbie, where is Rex?"

"Oh, I've left him at school. Trina didn't wanted me to carry him along the whole time."

For some mysterious reason Cat felt sad and broken. Did he really abandoned Rex in favour of Trina? That wasn't good at all.

"Oh, KK."

Normally Cat brimmed over with merriment, but her pleasure and love of life seemed to abruptely left her only no one seemed to notice it. Only Tori shoot her a small glance and registered her mood.

"Come on Robbie, let's go up to my room."

Trina smiled at her date, it was a real smile, everyone could see that immediately, and together they walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Is everything ok, Cat?"

"Huh?"

Cat was Tori's best friend. Sure, she was weird and crazy at times, well most of the time, but she was a great friend and always there for her to psych her up with her natural cheerfulness whenever she felt down. The least she could do was to be there for her, too.

"Cat, I notice that you are glum. Does it really upset you that much that these two are together?"

"He has left Rex at school. REX. He is a part of Robbie."

Actually Tori approved of the fact that he finally started to not drag that puppet everywhere with him, but that wasn't the problem at hand. Apparently she had been right with her speculation, though it wasn't that surprising at all. Over the course of the last months she had seen many signals for it. Cat had always tried to be near by him, even outside of the school they did many things together and if Robbie was busy with something she took care of his puppet. In these situation it almost seemed like she liked to be near Rex, because she wanted to feel Robbie when he was away. And when he got operated recently she had been worried sick about him. In the truest sense of the word. The next days she had stomachache due to her fear for him, even when she had tried not to appear like it. Cat was interested in Robbie. She's lovestruck, but apparently she was afraid by that. Or she hadn't fully realized it by now. She is a bit slow sometimes.

"He's probably just don't feel like fixing him up if she yanks up something again."

Silence. Cat was more than just downcast.

"You know that you can talk with me about anything, ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"If there is something that you want to talk about, I'm there for you."

"KK."

It seemed like she wasn't ready for it.

"So, do you have a dress for the dance tomorrow?"

"Nothing special. Just a little dress."

"Really? I thought you wanted to look fancy for your date. You want to have fun with Tug, right? You said that you are going with him to the prome."

"Yes, that's what I've said."

* * *

><p>"Wow, your room looks so normal."<p>

"What have you expected?"

It was the first time she had a visitor in her room. Well, at least a male one, but it didn't felt quiet as weird as she had feared it would to sit together with a boy on her bed and talk about the date the very next day. On the contrary, it made quiet some fun. How he was smiling and his eyes sparkled when he looked at her at that. She could have continued it for hours, to deepen in the dialog and in his eyes.

_Calm down, Trina! What's wrong with you?_

"I don't know, maybe a few more mirrors."

"I know that I leave the impression of being full of myself, but I do not sit in front of the mirror the whole day."

Only half a day, the rest of the time she was working and studying hard. One way or the other she had to ensure her good grades. Besides she really enjoyed writing, maybe she will become an author someday.

"Still, you could help me to decide on an outfit for the dance."

Her wardrobe was giantic, but since there was never a prom at the HA before she'd never really had the idea to buy a ball dress. They looked at her clothes for several minutes, but nothing seemed to be adequate for this special occasion. She wanted to look perfect.

"What are you dressing in?"

"Do you remember that suit I weared at that on play?"

"Yes, it looked pretty good on you."

"Thank you. Anyway, that's what I wanted to wear."

"That's a good idea, but I think I need something new."

"How come? You look wonderful in all of these dresses."

"Oww, that's sweet."

Trina blushed a bit. Robbie was kind of a ladykiller and she liked it more than she had expected. Even so she needed a new outfit for their rendezvous. One that suited his suit.

"Would you like to go shopping with me? If we hurry we might be able to make it."

"Sure, why not."

She quickly grabed his hand and pulled him along with her downstairs.

* * *

><p>"We're going shopping. See ya later!"<p>

Holding on to each others hand the two came down to the livingroom where Tori and Cat were still sitting on the couch and talking. Until they were interrupted by that comment. Well, it was not that much the comment itself than their appearance for Cat was looking shocked at the scene before her eyes. They were already holding hands. What's that supposed to mean? Tori turned away from Cat and wished them fun, but they were already out of the door and on their way. Cat's eyes sticked to the entrance.

"Cat?"

She was really out of it, spaced out and lost in her own world.

"CAT! Are you okay?"

Tori feared the worst.

"I don't like that."

Tears started to fill her eyes and everything just started to hurt inside of her. Robbie and Trina were together. Like a couple. As a matter of fact she was supposed to be glad for her friends to be happy. But why couldn't she bring herself to it? Tori put her arm around her.

"Cat, it is alright, let it out."

"What do you mean?"

"What you feel."

She wanted to help her best friend since it was easy to see that she was indeed suffering. Yet there was still that confused expression in her face.

"They were holding hands."

The shock clearly niggled on her.

"Do you think they are an item?"

It was true that they had a date and that her sister had told her that she thought him to be cute und she wanted to make him happy, but had that really been a hint for THAT?

"I don't know. At least they go clubbing and shopping, but it is just a prom."

"What are you talking about? It is the PROME, that makes it to something special. Something important. But they are incompatible with one another. I hope she doesn't hurt him."

Tori wasn't sure if she could trust her ears or if Cat really left something out that was on her mind.

"And what about you?"

"What? What about me?"

Could it be possible that she still hadn't realized that she had a crush on him? A strong one on top of that judging by the way she had reacted on the two of them.

"I'm worried about Robbie."

If Tori would have said it directly to her face she probably wouldn't have believed it.

"And why is that?"

But Cat had to realize it, otherwise it wouldn't be good for her. Maybe she could at least help her friend to identify her own feelings.

"Robbie is my friend. He is important to me and he deserves it to have a girlfriend who loves him."

_Like you, just say it._

It was clearly visible that she had an internal conflict going on. Tori just had to help her, but what about her sister? She couldn't possible betray her sister, could she? Trina seemed to like him as well.

"And you think Trina doesn't love him, well likes him?"

She wasn't sure about it herself, but it was kinda hard to believe.

"No, at least not as much as ..." _Not as much like you?_ "He deserves it."

"Who would be more suited for him?"

Cat's eyes were still glued to the door. It was almost as if she hadn't really noticed that she was talking with Tori, but after this single question she finally diverted her eyes to Tori.

"What?"

"Who would be a better girlfriend for Robbie?"

She smiled knowingly. Everyone in their gang felt like Cat and Robbie would be a great couple. If they just would finally try it. Even if it wouldn't work out in the end, it would be sooo sweet.

"I..." _Yes!_

"...don't know." _NO!_

"He had asked me if I wanted to go to the prome with him."

"Yeah, but you already had a date."

"I've lied."

"What!"

"I don't have a date. I...I...I have panicked. When he had kissed me he had made himself hopes and I didn't wanted to disappoint him."

_Oh Cat, you accompanied him and visited his grandmother the very next day._

No matter how she kept to sell it to herself, she was afraid to be the one to get hurt.

"Maybe you should have said 'yes'. Would it have been so bad to go on a date with him?"

"No, absolutelly not. I'm sure it would have made fun. Oh my god, I lied to him, he will never forgive me for that."

"Ehm, Cat, I don't think he is that resentful at least if you explain everything to him."

"But he is avoiding me."

"Then you have to catch him. Tomorrow you go up to him and then you talk. We have classes together."

"I need a date."

"Are you even still listening?"

"Maybe I can ask my brother to enact as Tug."

"CAT!"

It was pretty obvious that she disappeared deep into her own world of thoughts. Sadly it didn't sounded like it would actually help her with her essential problem.

"No, that's impossible, he had to cut a liver that night."

"Liver?"

What the hell is wrong with her brother?

"But maybe he has a friend. I'm sorry Tori, I've got to go."

With lightning speed she was out of the door, on her way to get a fake-date to lead someone to believe that she hadn't lied to him. Why is love just so complicated?

"I dare say it's going to be a very interesting day tomorrow. I just hope everything goes well."


End file.
